Hideyoshi Sarutobi
Approval 6/12/17 3 feats bori v3.6 Appearance Still a growing boy at the twilight of his pre-teens, Hideyoshi isn't very tall, coming in at just under five feet, and weighing only ninety-seven pounds. His frame is still both slender and youthful, having yet to fully fill out. His head is a little disproportionate from the test of his body, being a bit large. Some even call him an egghead or cast other such teases. The boy's skin is a normal hue of peach, somewhere along the spectrum in between pale and sun-kissed. His wavy hair is a light shade of chocolate brown, like most within his clan. Complimenting this, his eyes are caramel brown, combining with the tone of his skin to perhaps give one the impression of a welcoming dessert. They are wide, filled with both malice and curiosity. Above each is a thin eyebrow, slightly darker than the rest of his hair, doubtless an effect of getting less sunlight. A rounded nose and wispy mouth round out the boy’s face. For attire Hideyoshi dresses casually outside of duty. Otherwise outside of his nigh unseen underpants (tighty whities no less!), Yoshi wears a pair of black shorts. They reveal a lot of leg, but he is a warm natured boy. Proceeding up, a half-length fishnet shirt is hidden under a older styled OD green lacquered vest, hos forehead protector is pinned on the front and the Sarutobi clan insignia painted on the back. The garment is a little big on him, hanging nearly as low as his shorts. The shins below his knees are also protected by armor, to prevent any damage to him there. Typical black shinobi sandals protect his narrow feet. Personality : ■ Focused; Once the kid's got his eye on a prize, it's hard to get him to look anywhere else. Not that this type of tunnel vision is always a good thing. What kid doesn't get so caught up anything that everything else becomes unimportant? Yoshi's always been a very goal oriented boy, just like his father. He keeps fighting to see his objectives are accomplished. If he takes something seriously he always presses all of his brain power towards it until he can figure it out well enough. Hideyoshi's always been a fairly smarty kid and the effect seems amplified if he's got a taste for something. : ■ Perceptive; His crumby peripheral focus notwithstanding, if Yoshi is interested his hunger for knowledge can be fierce. He's always been a decent problem solver because he's has been taught to try and figure out the best way to overcome what's hampering him with his own mind. A mind's a terrible thing to waste after all, and he's certainly a nerdy information sponge underneath all of his coarse presentation. Though while he's certainly intuitive for a boy his age, Yoshi is definitely not right all the time. He's just not as prone to make mistakes as he normally thinks things through in your typical situation. : ■ Loyal; For someone who is so paranoid, getting to the point where the kid will trust you is an accomplishment. If you make the effort though, he's like to not forget the energy you spent on him. Yoshi doesn't have a lot of friends, so anyone that is friendly, or at least helpful he tends to not squander after they have proven to be reliable. He's more amiable towards these folks than he is pure strangers and will often not mouth off at them as much or with as much ferocity. Will he die for an ally? Well, that depends on just how much he likes them, but probably not on purpose. : ■ Idealistic; Much like anyone else, Yoshi believes in things because of, or more often, in spite of the shinobi world. He believes in honor and fairness where applicable, loyalty and dedication to a grand degree. While he can be realistic, Yoshi doesn't often like to betray these unless he absolutely must. Dying to protect the future and power of the village is in his mind one of the best ways to die if you had to. : ■ Mouthy; Revealing his true nature in his speech has not worked out too famously for the boy throughout his short life. He's got an appetite for reading and possesses a large vocabulary and fantastic command of language, but he hardly ever uses it. He cruses, makes ridiculous homoerotic analogies, and talks a ton of shit about how great he is or how worthless someone or something else is. It's a defense mechanism. He has to look tough, like a serious threat, a real veteran. Unfortunately he mostly ends up fooling himself more than anyone else. At the very least however, he is normally vocally honest about how he feels about something. : ■ Paranoid; Something he picked up from his mother, also a massively paranoid person. He was convinced that everything and everything was out to get him and wreck his life. In his younger years, Yoshi's own paranoia wasn't nearly as severe. He didn't take his mom's ravings in earnest. When he got suspended from the academy though, it shook him. All that quiet dread that his mother had confided in him turned out to mean something after all. At the back of the boy's mind, he is always suspicious, always feels that that same something knows where he is and is coming for him right then. He can never get away. : ■ Skeptical; A lot of time is dumped into being accurate and well informed. His opinions and viewpoints are carefully formulated. He's not receptive to outside knowledge that is too dissimilar to his own. Can you convince him to do a one eighty? Not easily. Trying to get things done by force won't work either. You need to beat him with the indisputable. You need to win with ideas he can't escape. Just slapping him to the ground proves you're a bully, not an intellect. Might doesn't make right with Yoshi. He's idealistic like that. : ■ Inflexible ; Like any little bastard, he's stubborn. Hideyoshi's undergone a lot of trail and error to arrive at the conclusions he has and he won't surrender them easily. While this means he won't abandon his ideals easily, it also means that he's set in his ways and he won't change them unless it just hurts too much not to. This unadaptability can cause a lot of trouble for a shinobi. He'll only learn by getting burned that not everything can be just so, no matter what. There are still many trails and errors to go. Statistics (Total:34) ''' '''Strength: 6 Speed: 6 Chakra Levels: 6 Chakra Control: 7 Endurance: 9 CP: 50 Banked: 0 Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Doton Release Genin 2: Chakra Manipulation Chunin: N/A ' '''Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' Abilities '''Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Earth Style Feats # Doton: Kengan no Jutsu | 土遁・拳岩の術 | Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique :By encasing their arm in rock, the user can deal a powerful hardened punch against an opponent while being protected from direct contact with their target. [10CP | 5/round] # Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu | 土遁・心中斬首の術 | Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique :This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom as per typical bind mechanics. [10CP | 5/round] Chakra Manipulation Feats # Hyōjun Chakura no Yoroi | 標準的なチャクラの鎧 | Basic Chakra Armor :The user coats themselves in small amount of chakra, similar to a Seishin's cloak, increasing their endurance by five. [10CP/round] Equipment *(2EP) Set of Shuriken *(3EP) Set of Kunai *(4EP) Medium Armor Ryo ''' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 Completed Missions '''Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' 'S-Rank: 0 ' 'A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded History His birth was unorthodox to say the least, and shameful to say the most. Hideyoshi was born out of wedlock on the eve of his mother's seventeenth birthday. His conception was a drunk and clumsy act of physical attraction with a father he would never see or hear from again. Despite this however, Yoshi didn't seem to be loved or wanted any less, truly unblamed for his existence by his mother. Because of what his birth had done to her reputation, she retired from shinobi life to raise her child. Unlike most children he did not have many young playmates and mostly kept to himself because of some of the other clan members. Sticking with his mother, he always wanted to hear old stories from her about battles past, or even just fables with a point. By five years old he had been taught to read, and enjoyed doing so as much as possible. He was a studious boy, when he wasn't wasting time doing most of the typical rambunctious actions of youth. His mother capitalized on his receptiveness to knowledge and provided as much wisdom as she could. She still played with him every chance she got, and tried her best to answer the kid's every question, even if it got a little annoying at times. There needed to be a good example set for her son after all, even if she felt she wasn't much of one. When the boy turned six, he began to ask his mother about being a shinobi. The Sarutobi woman had mixed feelings about this. On the one hand a shinobi was probably the highest profile job in this world of warfare, and many of the clan had been great shinobi, the greatest one could argue. However, she didn’t want his son to experience some of the same things she had, especially after her pregnancy. For the next year she did what she could to determine if her son truly wanted to follow in her footsteps or was just doing it because he thought it was cool. Ultimately satisfied with her son's resolve, Hideyoshi was trained a bit in his mother's free time to aid him when he joined the academy at nine. The boy caught on quickly, inheriting his mother's wits it seemed. When he was enrolled within the village's academy program he excelled at first, showing some of the same promise as many Sarutobi had before him. This brought him unwanted attention from his peers, if being a bastard wasn't enough. After all, there were a score of other talented children within his class. Hideyoshi was often picked on and made fun of, his casual honestly not helping matters any. Defending himself quickly caused him to develop a sharp tongue over time. Seeing what was going on, his mother made it clear to her son that sometimes it was perhaps best to keep a low profile, especially in the presence of so many of Konoha's other royal families. His pride was hurt, but Hideyoshi saw the wisdom in his mother's council, and did he best to not excel itoo/i much. To help guide his talents she trained him on the side every day after his classes to let the boy flex his ever developing muscles for his own satisfaction. And to try and curb his backtalk. She aided the boy in discovering his chakra nature to give him a leg up on his classmates, secretly of course, but Yoshi saw the worth in it. His efforts and tribulations were not in vain. Four years later Yoshi graduated with flying colors at the top of his class. Using what his mother had taught him of the basics of fūinjutsu he crafted many of his own techniques and even his own unique form of doton, impressive for one his age. She was pleased with her son's creativity and knows he will do both her and the clan proud within his new role in the village. Even if some disrespect his existence he will prove himself worthy. Now assigned to a team, many within the upper echelons of the Leaf hope to see a bright future for the Sarutobi, if he can just keep his mouth shut. Reputation Rumors ◢ Common Rumors (Easily overheard) : ■ "What even happened to that kid? Whatever. He was a loser anyway." – Hayato (academy classmate) : ■ "He always made fun of girls. Like, he never let us have a moment of peace. There was seriously something wrong with him." -- Ayaka (academy classmate) : ■ "Talked shit like you've never seen. He was so cool, all lone wolf and shit." -- Kazan (academy bully) : ■ "Give that kid an inch and he'll take the whole rope along with the noose too." -- Surly Jounin ◢ Uncommon Rumors (Moderately difficult to overhear) : ■ "That boy... He was either quiet or rowdy. Always had decent grades, but few friends. Kids like that... it's usually trouble at home." -- Kanto (academy teacher) : ■ "Aw man! One time, he changed out this girl's vag cream with toothpaste! It was so funny! Wonder whatever happened to him..." -- Daisuke (academy classmate) : ■ "He and his mother get loud sometimes. Arguing. Sad. Outside of the academy or work, I hardly ever see either of them leave their apartment too often. Real shut ins. " -- Emiko (neighbor) ◢ Rare Rumors (Very difficult or rarely overheard) : ■ "One day his mother just showed up pregnant after drinking for her birthday. Pretty big dishonor to birth a bastard, but the Sarutobi aren't the kind of folks to tell her to get rid of it." -- Kenjiro (Sarutobi braggart) : ■ "His mom talks about him a lot. Mixed bag. Brag on his grades. Bitch about his behavior. That girl has no discipline himself, really." -- Genmaru (mother's old teammate) : ■ "She doesn't even remember who the father is! How shameful. That kid's a walking disgrace! Just look at how she acts! What a blight on the Sarutobi name!" -- Junichi (militant Sarutobi) ◢ PC Rumors (Rumors from Playable Characters, Feel Free to Add!) : ■ Relationships ♥ Romantic Interest ♥ Platonic Love ● Good Standing ● Neutral Standing ● Poor Standing : ● Unknown Father - "Fuck him and everyone that looks like him." : ● Mom Sarutobi – "She's okay I guess, when she's not being a bitch." Theme Music 悲しい ANDROID - APARTMENT¶ X コンシャスTHOUGHTS - リスニング「９４。２０ＡＭ」in The Night's Dream Highway Category:Character Category:Konohagakure